Crowley's Revenge
by Alani
Summary: Crowley's determined to seek revenge against the Winchesters for the murder of his wife, the Queen of Hell


SUPERNATURAL

CROWLEY'S REVENGE

SUMMARY: Crowley's determined to seek revenge against the Winchesters for the murder of his wife, the Queen of Hell.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Supernatural characters.

_PROLOUGE _

_A YEAR AGO _

_She ran through the woods, her heart pounding in her chest and lungs burning for air. She couldn't stop to rest, not even for a minute. She was running out of time, he was running out of time. _

_She saw the hut in the distance and she pushed on, grabbing her knife from the pocket of her jeans and then the hut was finally upon her. She grabbed the handle but it was locked so she threw herself against the door and it flew open, making her tumble to the floor. _

_Ouch, she thought, the fall knocking the wind out of her. She looked up just in time to see the man she loved getting bitten by a vampire. She watched helpless as the vampire sank his fangs into her husband's neck._

" _No!" she screamed out, scrambling to her feet. She heard running footsteps and two men entered the hut. The tall one grabbed her arm,_

" _You okay?" he asked her and she nodded, " But my husband-" she sobbed and the vampire came at them, but the other man plunged his knife into his chest before taking the vampire's head off. _

" _Sam, he's been turned," Dean told the taller man after inspecting her husband. Sam nodded and turned her._

" _I'm sorry miss, but we don't have any other choice," Sam Winchester said regretfully. _

" _What-what are you going to do?" she demanded them. _

_Dean untied her husband and Daniel's eyes fluttered opened. She ran to him and helped him up, " You're alive!" she said, throwing her arms around him. _

" _Stay away from him!" Dean shouted as Daniel gripped her tighter and suddenly she couldn't breathe. _

" _Daniel, what-" she gasped and felt his fangs on her neck. She knew then that the husband she loved was gone. He was going to kill her. _

_She was thrown to the ground suddenly when Sam plunged the knife into Daniel's stomach before beheading him. She screamed as her husband's head fell to the floor with a thud, followed by the rest of him. _

" _Daniel!" she cried, kneeling down by him. It all became too much and she fainted._

_When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital room. A nurse was there, checking a clipboard. _

" _I see you're awake." The nurse greeted her and examined her IV. _

" _Where am I? What happened?"_

" _You had a nasty shock. Two men bought you here and this is Mercy Hospital, Kansas."_

" _Where are they now?"_

" _I have no idea. They took off before we could ask them questions. That was last night. No one has heard from them since."_

" _What were their names? I'd like to see if I can track them down and thank them." She asked the nurse._

" _Uh…Sam. Sam Winchester and his brother Dean."_

_She was going to track down them all right. She was going to track them down and kill them for murdering her husband. _

_Katie Powers unlocked the door to the basement and walked down the steps. She flicked a switch on the way down and stopped in front of the person tied to a chair. She picked up a knife from a table and ran her finger along the sharp, blood-stained knife. _

" _Does this knife look familiar to you?" she asked the person. His eyes darkened and shook his head. _

" _Oh silly me, you can't talk," she leaned forward and ungagged him. His lips were cut and bruised and she smirked with satisfaction at her handiwork._

" _No," he whispered. She ran the knife along his lips._

" _It's the same knife that you used to kill my husband." She reminded him, running the blade down his cheek. _

" _Tell me when this hurts." She whispered. _

_She heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around. He stood at the top of the stairs watching her. She was enjoying herself and he was enjoying watching her. Crowley grinned as Katie continued to torture Dean Winchester, his screams echoing through the basement. _


End file.
